The objective of this phase II study is to determine the effect of suramin on pain, performance status, PSA, disease response, quality of life & survival in patients with hormone-refractory prostate carcinoma & to evaluate the safety of suramin. Suramin is a polysulfonated napthylurea developed in the 1920's as a treatment for trypanosomiasis in Africa and onchocciasis. It has received attention more recently as a potential antineoplastic agent because of its ability to bind to a number of peptide growth factors.